Twas the night
by Rachel1987
Summary: The greasers' have gotten a hold of the classic story "Twas the night before christmas" and they think they can make it better. Please R


AN: Thank you. This is the first story I have written for The Outsiders, so please be nice. I'm still workin' on it. I Hope ya'all like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the greasers (Boy do I wish!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Sodapop walks on stage with a book*  
  
Sodapop: *clears throat* Please join me while I read you all "Twas thw night before Christmas".  
  
*the certaints fly open and there is a christmas tree, a few chairs (7) and a fire in the fireplace. Soda takes the chair closest to the center*  
  
Sodapop: "'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
  
not a creature was stirring, not even a--"  
  
voice offstage: SODAPOP!! Where the hell are you!?  
  
*Steve walks on stage*  
  
Sodapop: I'm reading all these nice people a story. Now shut your hole and sit down.  
  
*Steve sits and Soda continues*  
  
Sodapop: "'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
  
not a creature was stirring, not even a--"  
  
Steve: GREASER!!  
  
Sodapop: Steve, mouse and greaser dont rhym.  
  
Steve: Well, this story don't have to rhym. Now continue with my improvement.  
  
*Soda shrugs and continues*  
  
Sodapop: "'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
  
not a creature was stirring, not even a greaser.  
  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
  
in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would -- "  
  
Two-bit: Grow more hair!  
  
*Steve and Soda look over at the chair closest to the tree and there is Two- bit*  
  
Sodapop: Ooookay. "...in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would grow more hair. The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
  
while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads.  
  
And Mama in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
  
had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap. "  
  
*Pony, Johnny and Dally come on stage, holding pots and pans. When Pony starts talking, the rest start to hit the pots.*  
  
Pony: "When out on the roof there arose such a clatter,  
  
I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter.  
  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
  
tore open the shutter, and threw up the sash."  
  
Two-bit: What's a sash?  
  
*all shrugs while Pony, Johnny and Dall take their seats*  
  
Sodapop: "The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow--"  
  
Two-bit: That sounds dirty! lol  
  
Sodapop: "...gave the lustre of midday to objects below,  
  
when, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
  
but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer."  
  
Pony and Johnny: Oooohhh. ( O.O )  
  
*Darry comes in and sits on the chair at the end*  
  
Sodapop: "With a little old driver, so lively and quick,--"  
  
Pony: Ya think Santa has a car?  
  
Steve: Why the hell would Santa have a car? He has all those horses, so why would he waist his time with a car?  
  
Pony: Nevermind.  
  
Sodapop: "...I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
  
More rapid than eagles, his courses they came,  
  
and he whistled and shouted and called them by name: "  
  
Pony, Two-bit and Steve: "'Now Robert! Now Paul!  
  
Now, Shelly and Fred!  
  
On, Ralphy! On, Tommy!  
  
On, Wendy and Ned!  
  
To the top of the house!  
  
To the top of the wall!  
  
Now run away! Run away!  
  
Run away all!' "  
  
Sodapop: ( O.o ) I thought it was Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen.  
  
Two-bit: Nope!  
  
Sodapop: *shrugs* "As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
  
when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky  
  
so up to the house-top the courses they flew,  
  
with the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too."  
  
*Dally steals the book and tears pages out of it*  
  
Sodapop: Why'd you do that?  
  
Dally: *shrugs* It's a borin' story. I thought It would seem better in pieces! *throws the torn pages at Two-bit who throws them in the fire*  
  
Sodapop: Now what am I going to read the audience?  
  
Two-bit: I have a poem. *clears throat* There once was a man from Mantucket- -  
  
Pony: NO! Stop! I hate that one!  
  
Dally: How much time do we have left on air?  
  
Sodapop: About ten minuites.  
  
Dally: Well I'm leavin. You commin' Johnnycake?  
  
Johnny: Yeah.  
  
*they leave*  
  
Steve: Who wants to armwrestle!?  
  
Sodapop: Me!!  
  
Two-bit: I'll judge.  
  
*Pony finds the last page and reads*  
  
Pony: "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"  
  
*the certains close and you can still hear the sounds of Soda and Steve fighting over who's winning* 


End file.
